Cricket Green
Cricket Green is the main protagonist of '' Big City Greens. Appearance Physical Features Cricket short and thin and mostly has a slightly large head, bright yellow skin, a buck tooth, and a brown bowl cut hairstyle with both sides bare. In Cricketsitter, he has a metal plate on the back of his head that was seen in an x-ray. Attire Cricket wears turquoise blue overalls with a light gray shirt underneath it. He's mostly barefoot because he hates wearing shoes. Personality Cricket is a mischievous and optimistic country boy who moves to the Big City with his family. Cricket’s curiosity and enthusiasm lead his wildly out of place family on epic journeys. He usually determines himself if he’s willing to handle a challenge that comes in the way, especially in Cricket Versus when he was willing to determine himself to claim the Green family name as well as being placed on the Green family quilt by imposing a challenge to catch and wrestle a wild ferocious animal, but he couldn't find any. He realized Alice Green was a perfect person to wrestle, so he wrestled her and gained a spot on the Green family quilt. He has an aversion for bears. He’ll usually put bear traps around while describing them as horrific uncivilized creatures, until in Bear Trapped, he, Tilly, and Remy stumble upon a lost stray bear named Daisy who somehow got lost/ Cricket at first was harsh before Daisy was taken away after he accidentally called the animal control to capture her, but later he and the others were able to set her free in the sewer. He also has an aversion for responsibility, until in Critterball Crisis, he got a job working at Big Coffee with Gloria and slowly started to accept responsibility. Relationship Bill Green Bill mostly needs to deal with Cricket's mischief that can get him in a lot of trouble. In Space Chicken, after hearing from Bill about making a good impression in front of their neighbors, Cricket misunderstands what he meant and thinks he meant doing something impressive in front of their neighbors. When Cricket tries to launch a chicken into outer space, the chicken flies in someone's food. Gloria confronts Bill that launching a chicken into outer space was a bad idea because it wreaked havoc. Bill sends Cricket to his room. Regardless of the trouble Cricket makes, Bill still cares about him, even at times when he becomes a loose cannon. Nancy Green Nancy is loving toward Cricket. In Uncaged, She likes how he's a good kid. He doesn't like this, so he tries to impress her by freeing an orangutan from Big City Zoo. But Nancy doesn't like this. Cricket's plan goes wrong, and Nancy helps him make it right. Alice Green Alice can be cranky, but she still does her best to protect Cricket. In Cricket Versus, she probes Cricket into being determined to tame a wild beast in order to earn the Green family name. But Cricket realizesthe true beast was right in front of him the whole time, and it was Alice. Tilly Green Tilly isn't bothered by anything that Cricket has in store. she’ll tag along whenever Cricket comes upon something interesting. Remy Remington Remy is loyal to Cricket. He is interested in almost all the ideas Cricket has. In Remy Rescue, Cricket tries to encourage Remy to tell his parents he doesn't like when they don’t allow him to do the things he wants. Gloria At first, both of them exactly didn’t know each other, but rarely got along since Gloria viewed Cricket as a nuisance, because whenever he did something that might interfere with her workplace or a customer, she would need to deal with the mess he made. For example, in Space Chicken, his attempts to launch a chicken into outer space were met with her frustration. Another example is in Cricket Versus when he disturbs a customer by attacking him in an attempt to earn the Green family name. Their relationship drastically changes in Critterball Crisis when Cricket goes too far and causes a lot of damage in Big City Cofee in an attempt to get his titular Critterballs back. He also breaks her Eiffel Tower replica. The damage he did to Big City Coffee almost gets her fired until Cricket steps in and takes the blame for her. Ms. Cho hires him. He offers to fix the mess he made in Big City Coffee. Gallery Trivia *The character name was mentioned by its voice actor, who remembered as a child, who tried to get his classmates to call him the name, proven unsuccessfully while the characteristics are based on the voice actor. **Aside from the name, Cricket's hairstyle is loosely based off of the haircut style that Chris had when also as a child. (pictured on the right) ***Ironically, Cricket's physical appearance is somewhat similarly based off of Jeremy Birnbaum from ''Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, due to having the thin, short stature, similar hairstyle, as well as donning buckteeth. *In "Cricketsitter", It revealed that he had a square metal plate attached to the back of his skull when seen through the x-ray. *In "Cricket's Shoes", it's revealed that he's already been working at Big Coffee for three months. *He bears a striking resemblance to his ancestor, Bixby Green. ("Family Legacy") *His bucktooth is heavily similar to Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. References es:Grillo Green id:Cricket Green Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:C Category:A-Z Category:Green family